1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting assistance device and a setting assistance method for assisting setting of a welding condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As welding processes have been automated, conditions related to welding (hereinafter, referred to as “welding conditions”) have been organized into databases. To date, various technologies for organizing welding conditions into a database are known (see, for example, WO97/10919).
WO97/10919 describes an automatic welding condition setting device that sets welding operation information, sets workpiece information, retrieves welding information that coincides with retrieval information from a welding information recording unit by using the welding operation information and the workpiece information as a series of retrieval information items, calculates welding information by using a welding information calculation processor if corresponding information is not found as a result of retrieval, and performs welding by using a welding condition that is set by performing welding information retrieval or welding information calculation.
However, the condition setting device described in WO97/10919, which estimates a new welding condition, does not assure weld quality. In the end, an experienced welder performs setting and adjustment of a welding condition and checks that a satisfactory weld quality can be obtained without causing a welding defect.
On the other hand, for an inexperienced beginner, when setting and adjusting a welding condition, that is, when specifying a new welding condition, it is difficult to examine whether or not the welding condition is appropriate. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the appropriateness of a welding condition is not checked and an inappropriate welding condition may be used in an actual welding line. As a result, an unexpected welding defect may occur and may hinder the production.